The invention relates to a field bus module for the operation, in particular safety-oriented operation, of actuators and/or sensors, a machine controller for controlling an apparatus, as well as a method for the parameterisation of a field bus module, in particular a safety-oriented field bus module.
From DE 10 2008 012 104 A1 a method is known for setting up control and/or regulating devices, wherein by means of at least one device description file information is read into and/or uploaded to at least one control/regulating device, the uploaded information is analysed on program coding means executable for the at least one control and/or regulating device, executable program coding means are recognised as such and interpreted and/or executed, and wherein at least one functionality and/or configuration of at least one control/regulating device that can be predetermined according to requirements is imposed and the respective control/regulating device is set up and/or configured as appropriate.